Ben 10 in World War 2
by doc boy
Summary: what would happen if Ben 10 would be a solder in wourld war 2? enter this fic to find out... also has some action in it
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 in World War 2

I do not own Ben 10

NOTE: this fic is about Ben fighting in World War II and Ben will take part in the battles. In case of me writing a sentence that may have offended or have sounded racist toward to German people, I apologize now and in advance if that will happen because it not my intention (to be racist) I'm just trying to write a good fic.

Thank you and again sorry if that will happen along the fic.

Chapter 1 prologue

We are now looking at the USA air force base in Washington DC in which Ben as now being assigned his next mission. But will it be his last mission? The year was 1945 and it was during the battle on Berlin. As the allies tightened the belt around the capital of Germany, Ben is now being assigned to be taken by plain to Berlin and jump by parachute into the big town and help his fellow solders in time of need, since they have asked for reinforcements. Well they are about to get it.

As we look deep into the military base (it is TOP SECRET by the way so you don't know nothing. Alright?) we see a bullet proof army colored door on which a sign says:

NO ENTRY EXCEPT FOR SOLDERS OF RANK MAGER AND ABOVE. CONTENTS OF ROOM ARE TOP SECRET. ONLY ARTOURIZED PEOPLE MAY ENTER

As we open the door we see Ben Tennyson in a USA air force uniform standing beside the General of the Army of the United States of America, while leaning on a bright brown colored table looking at a map of Berlin. The General is now showing Ben his mission while pointing on the map in various places every few seconds whispering things that only Ben can hear, since he's the only one in earshot.

Once the General was finished he straightened his back and turned his head to the left to look at Ben as he too straightened his back and looked at the General's face in front of him. There was an Eire silence which was eventually broken after five minutes of it when the General opened his mouth to speak and put his right hand on Ben's shoulder and said to him:

"Good luck son. Go stop the damn Nazis and make your nation proud. May the G-d be with you" He then saluted Ben as he did the same to his general, which now said:

"You're free to go now. Get ready and go kick some ass…."

"Yes sir. Thank you" said Ben as he stopped his salute and walked towards to door to the room.

10 hours later

Ben was now in a US air-force air plain, about to jump out and land in Berlin by parachute. The pilot flying the plain was his cousin Gwen Tennyson. He and Gwen have fallen in love some years back and where now engaged.

"Okay! It's time to go now Ben. Get ready to jump!" called the beautiful red haired young woman from the cockpit.

Ben looked at the cockpit. He shook his back pack upwards on his shoulders as if trying to check something or throw it off his back and headed towards the cockpit and was now standing next to Gwen.

"I love you Gwen. No matter what happens I'll always love you even if I get killed in battle I will still love you…"

"I love too Ben… so much… now go show 'em whose boss" and smiled as Ben bent down to kiss and hug her goodbye. But was it really goodbye? It was the best kiss in the world. It was the best kiss giving in human kind history. So loving, so passionate, so… so… wanting-to-see you-again. Desperately wanting to see you again. Ben now had his arms around Gwen's waist as she did the same (she put the plain on auto pilot before Ben came into the cockpit, so there wasn't any danger of the plain falling). They then slowly separated from the kiss and their faces where now inches away from each other and where in each other's hands and where looking into each others eyes.

"I love you…" whispered Gwen.

"I love you too Gwen. I always will…' Ben whispered back as Gwen smiled and slightly giggled to the hearing of Ben's last remark. They then kissed lightly again and hugged each other lovingly and finally separated and Ben headed for the door. He turned back and said to Gwen:

"I'll see you when the war is over" he then air kissed Gwen as she did the same as Ben held on the air plain wall with one hand and opened the door with the other, which caused strong wind to form inside the plain. Gwen held on to the wall of the cockpit to brace herself better. (Even though she was wearing a seat belt she still did it). Ben then jumped out of the plain and Gwen turned her head to look out the left window of the cockpit to see Ben for the last time before she returns to the base. She saw him as a small black figure growing smaller and smaller while plummeting into the grounds of Berlin. Ben has now opened his parachute and was now slowly drifting towards the grounds of the burning city of Berlin Germany. From what Ben could see Berlin was a big mess. A very, very big mess. There where building that the top parts of them where missing, there where blown up cars on the ground, there where hundreds of dead bodies on the ground and Ben even thought he spotted a few limbs in several places which where missing a body. Ben was now getting closer and closer to the ground of Berlin and he saw puddles of blood on the ground, a few organs in a few places and weapons lying on the ground which where assumingly empty and now useless. He also saw a few fires here and there. _"This is going to be one nasty fight against the German army…" _thought Ben as he was growing closer and closer to the surface of Berlin. A town which now laid in ruins… al hell has indeed broke loose in this town.

Chapter 1 has come to an end.

Well, what do you think? A lot of tension we're having here huh? What will happen whith Ben? Will one of the German soldiers spot Ben and shoot him? Will Ben survive the war? Is Hitler really going to commit suicide or will be caught and taken to justice before he has a chance to do so? And when in the HELL am I going to have a video amusement instead of being on audio all day long? It's hard to talk to someone when you don't know who he is and you can't see him!

All the answers to your questions will be in the next chapter of BEN 10 IN WORLD WAR 2! (thunderclap)

Thank you.

(cough. Ugh I need some water after all that yelling)

Stay tuned guys.

Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2 that's one big war

Chapter 2 that's one big war

Ben has landed behind a big wooden barn in Berlin. Once on the ground, he took of his parachute and got ready to start attacking German troops. With a sound of a few mechanical clicks he load his rifle with a load three inch long and 1.5 inch wide bullets with a capacity of 500 bullets in total. Ben straightened his rifle and was about to come out of hiding from behind the barn, but froze on the spot when he heard mechanical whirring coming from the very barn in front of him. Ben readied his rifle for attack but no one appeared. He then peeked behind the wall of the barn, but only with the top part of his head visible so he could just barely see what was going on. He then saw a door lifting upwards from the front part of the barn and a very destructive T57 German tank coming out of it.

"Holy shit…" whispered Ben.

'This isn't a barn. It's a German garage building. Who knows how many more are there in this place… I have to do something about them-"

Ben mumbling was interrupted by a big blast fired from the tank's cannon, which was so powerful, it has blown Ben backwards in to the air and smashing his back against a tree trunk, which was part of a big forest right behind him. Right after impact, Ben slipped down the tree trunk and landed on the ground right on his butt. Luckily, he was not heard or noticed by the Germans; yet. He ran beside the barn to take a closer look at what has happening and saw a blown up military tank burning up in flames. Ben knew it must have been an ally tank, because he then saw a flag on the ground next to the burning tank and saw it was an American flag. This made Ben furious. He now hated the German people more than ever. He wanted to avenge the death of those Americans who perished in the exploding tank. Even though he might have not known them personally he still wanted revenge. He felt the adrenalin start to flow in his neck and the in the rest of his body. It was time to act; now.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Ben came out of his hiding, to find a lot of surprised German sliders, as he started to shoot like a mad man.

POW-POW-POW is all that was heard from Ben's rifle as he killed more and more Germans, including the Germans driving the tank, who have now excited the tank and joined their colleagues in battle. He killed all the German soldiers on the ground within seconds. He then looked in front of him and saw a big tall building and then saw a German sniper aiming his rifle at him, while standing on the roof. Ben had to act fast, and without thinking twice, he shot another five bullets at the German sniper.

POW-POW-POW-POW-POW. The German sniper was severely injured, and has fallen of the roof and landed right into the flame which was still burning the American tank on the ground.

Ben was now beginning to hear engine sounds; an engine of an automobile, which was approaching and getting louder and louder. Ben turned around where he was standing to see who was coming. He was afraid it was more Germans, coming as rainforests, but it appeared to be Americans tanks. Once they have stopped, an American solider came out of one the tanks and said to be Ben:

"Who are, fellow American?" he recognized Ben as an American thanks to his badge on his shoulder.

"Major Ben Tennyson, sir!" replied Ben.

"Very well Mr. Tennyson. We are from the US marines. We have come as reinforcements. We have gotten secret word from the us intelligence

That Hitler is still alive and is trying to escape. The only problem is, he is riding in a well armed convoy that its cars and wheels and tiers are bullet proof and even missile and bomb proof! Even if we run it over with a tank it will not work it will only dent the car. The tank will not be even able to run it over; it will just bump into it and in the best case will just push it ahead. So we believe that if we take a lot of soldiers and shoot the living hell out of the car, we might be able to destroy the car and kill him. We believe that the convoy is built of three cars. Our guess is that Hitler is in the middle car. We don't know exactly where his bunker is but we will just have to split up and wait…" the soldier has now been cut off by a German talking on a loudspeaker saying: (the following words have been translated from German to English)

"Make way, dirty Americans! Or suffer to power of the German army!" (No offence to any Germans or Americans)

"It's him! It's Hitler! Everyone; get ready to fire! Aim, one, two, FIIIRE!!!!!!!!"

And so, all the American soldiers started to fire at the convoy of Adolph Hitler. BANG, BANG, BANG, CLING, CLINNG, CLING went their guns as they shot their M16 guns at the cars of the convoy only to hear the bullets bounce off the cars with a metal sound. Several American soldiers where now aiming a bazooka at the middle car, which supposedly belonged to Hitler.

"Fire at will! Aim… FIRE!' yelled one of the superior soldiers whose yell was followed by a sound of an explosion and then another, as a missile has hit Hitler's car but still didn't destroy it.

"This thing is indestructible!" yelled one of the soldiers.

"We have to keep trying!" yelled another

Suddenly a sound of an air plane engine was heard. Some of the soldiers looked up and saw an American plane appear over head. The soldiers could just make out what was written on the plane; "GWEN'S PLANE" and it was now diving fast right into them.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled another American superior soldier, as all of his comrades began to run away from the diving plane, except from Ben. He was so scared he couldn't move a muscle except for taking a few slow steps backwards. If Gwen was going to sacrifice herself to kill Hitler, then he wanted to die with her. Gwen's plane was now pretty low and was about to crash into Hitler's convoy but right before Gwen's plane hit the ground she looked out the front window of her cockpit and saw Ben standing there looking at her, petrified. She lifted her right hand put it next to her head as if she was saluting him and then moved it fast downwards-in diagonal or upwards-in diagonal, it wasn't clear, and smiled at him, and the next thing Ben knew, Gwen's plane exploded into Hitler's convoy and destroyed it, killing Hitler himself along with it while killing Gwen as well. That was it. The war was now over due to Hitler's death. Ben was blown backwards off his feet and into the air because of the explosion and cried while being still being in mid-air:

"Gweeeeeeen!!!!!!!"

And the next thing Ben knew he was smashed into a German car right through its windshield. He moaned in pain, but quickly got up and ran towards the explosion site which was burning up in flames. When he got there he called;

"(Cough) GEEEEN! GWEN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"" but no one answered his call. Ben had to get through the flames somehow. But how? He started to look around and then found a fire extinguisher which came out of nowhere (or perhaps it came from Gwen's plane?). He quickly grabbed the extinguisher and fired it at the flames, blocking him from Gwen's plane, until they where all out. He then dropped the extinguisher and went past the area which was formally covered in flames and started to look for Gwen's plane, and after a few seconds he found it, lying on the ground, a few feet ahead of him. He ran towards it and found Gwen in the broken glassed cockpit with her top body part hanging on the broken top window of the cockpit. The rest of her body, from the waist and below was inside the plane.

"Gwen! Can you her me? Gwen?..." Ben asked as he started to shake Gwen's body.

"Gwen… please don't leave me… please…" said Ben as he started to cry. He wanted to kiss her one more time, Just one last good-bye kiss… When he just started to lean towards her, there was a gun shot heard and the next thing Ben knew, he has been shot in the back by a German soldier, who was standing from behind him knocking Ben unconscious. As soon as he shot the bullet from his rifle he has also been shot, but by an American soldier killing him in an instant. That was it. World war two has come to an end. As ambulance sirens were heard, approaching the scene, so they could take Ben, Gwen and the other injured ones into the hospital. The ambulances have arrived at the site of destruction and began to collect the injured ones, including Ben and Gwen and taking them to the hospital.

To be continued…

Sorry it took so long to update it. I guess I kept postponing it until I finally did it. So anyway, what do you think? Pretty dramatic and action packed huh?

Please leave reviews on your way out.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 sacrifice,success or a failure

Chapter 3 sacrifice, success or a failure?

Before the paramedics managed to get to Ben and Gwen's limp bodies they got hurt by mistaking bullets from Germans and allies soldiers shooting each other in a last killing rampage even though the war was over. Ben was shot in his arm and his waist, while Gwen was shot in her shoulder and in her back. (Not cool. And not pleasant either) that son of bitch Adolph Hitler has finally been eliminated and incinerated. (Only in this case he was incinerated by the explosion and not by his colleagues who burned his body after he shot himself in real life) but the German soldiers and the allies were still fighting each other. The each wanted to kill the ones they hated most. The allies hated the Germans and the Germans hated the allies.

The paramedics have finally managed to get Ben and Gwen into the ambulance (the same ambulance, which happened to be available for two people at the same time) and then raced them to the hospital. As the primitive high pitched 1940s ambulance sirens where heard around what was left of Berlin, Ben and Gwen were lying on stretchers and had oxygen masks on them, and where in pretty bad condition. Ben was shot in different parts of his body, he had all kinds of wounds on him. On the other hand Gwen was REALLY the one who looks like shit. I mean look at her! She has just crashed an air force plain into a convoy of three strongly armed cars and her body is still intact, and if THAT wasn't enough, she to was shot in several parts of her body. But how did her body stay intact after such an explosion? To best explanation was that the cockpit glass door provided a temporary bubble shield that observed enough of the explosion so that what was left of it will leave Gwen's body intact. The ambulance has arrived at Berlin's main hospital (which didn't look so bad in compare to the rest of the city) and the paramedics immediately wheeled Ben and Gwen into the emergency room, soon to be treated. Let's hope they will be alright

Hours pass…

Two parent couples have been sitting in the waiting room and looked very anxious, when a doctor has stepped out of the emergency room and the husband of one of the couples asked

"Are they going to live doctor?"

The doctor looked sad for a moment and said in a just as sad voice:

"No… I'm afraid not my dear people... We tried everything we could but still couldn't bring your kids back… I'm terribly sorry…" and he then looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face.

The two couples have started to cry uncontrollably. The two couples were related. Their kids where cousins and were engaged. But the both fell in the massive world that has shocked and crippled the world… May they rest in peace…

In the mean time, Two other doctors where wheeling two stretchers which were occupied by a muscular brown haired looking young man, who had few stitches on his body, while the other was occupied by a magnificent looking young orange haired woman. They were being wheeled to the recovery room. They were lucky to be alive. It's a shame that the other couple which happened to be similar didn't have that kind of luck. But Ben and Gwen were alive and the operation had been a success; the bullets have been taken out and the wounds have been sowed up… (HA! I got you there didn't I? You thought that the deceased couple where Ben and Gwen. But they were not! Gotcha!)

More hours pass…

Ben and Gwen's beds have been placed next to each other in the recovering room and they were now sleeping. It was now 2 AM and the sleeping was not only from tiredness, but from _exhaustion…_

10.20 AM the morning enouncement has long been announced, but it still didn't wake up our beloved couple, Ben and Gwen Tennyson. There are still sleeping; until now. Gwen's hand is beginning to move. Se was waking up. Her fingers were moving; floding her hand in the process. Her eyes are now slowly opening. Yet slowly… _ever so slowly_ they opened fully and where now moving from side to side inside their sockets, revealing to Gwen her new surroundings. Her eyeballs moved to her right along with her head to look at the man she loved. Her cousin, her fiancé Ben Tennyson. She smiled slightly, as she lifted a weak and wounded hand and began to stroke Ben's hair. In reaction to this Ben opened his eyes and turned to look his left to see who was stroking him. When he saw that it was Gwen who was stroking him, he let out a happy sigh of happiness and relief.

"_Gwen…"_ he whispered and then chuckled and stretched to through to the edge of his bed to give his cousin a hug that was indescribable. He thought she was dead, she thought HE was dead, the both loved each other so deeply, and they were so happy to see the other was okay. It was the best hug in the world. Very loving, very passionate and very happy. Just like the kiss that followed the hug, only four times as much.

"I thought you died… I'm so happy you're okay…' they both said at the same time.

"I love you Ben…' said Gwen

"I love you too Gwen… more than anything else, you are the thing I love most…"

"Me too Ben... Me too…" replied Gwen as she hugged him once more and then kissed him romantically and ended up being Fernchly.

Ben woke up in his bed, lying beside his beloved wife Gwen Tennyson. Wow, what a dream he has just had… he went to the bathroom to have a glass of water and as he looked into the bathroom mirror, he saw an old 80 something year old man looking back at him. The dream that Ben had was about the events that have occurred 60 years ago; during the time of World War 2. a time he will never forget and nor will humankind either…

End.

Again, sorry about the long update. I guess I was too lazy to update. Anyway that's the end of this fic. Sorry if the ending came out a bit corny though. I hope enjoyed it…

Please leave reviews on your way out.

Thank you…


End file.
